


Day 2: Travel

by anri



Series: Daisuga Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplanes, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody loves Suga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Travel

Suga jumped when he heard the knock at his apartment door. It was 3am, and he was not used to being conscious that early. It was a horrific time, and he couldn’t bring himself to eat. His stomach felt awful. He hadn’t even had time to make any coffee. He opened the door, blinking groggily at the man in the doorway. Daichi waved at him, looking just as tired as Suga felt. “Are you ready?” he asked, his voice still thick with sleep. Suga made a noncommittal groan, forcing his feet into his shoes. He was dressed for travel and comfort. It wasn’t like anyone was going to be judging him anyway. He was spending the entirety of the day in a car or on a plane. He was wearing tracksuit bottoms with thick socks, a sweater and a long, fluffy jacket. Daichi was dressed in a similar fashion, his hair tucked up in a beanie. “I think so. I did all my final checks last night so if I’ve lost something it’s only a small thing, anyway,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes. Daichi nodded, blinking slowly.

“God, I’m so tired,” he whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Suga furrowed his eyebrows.

“Don’t look at _me_ , we’re travelling to France to meet your family, after all,” he argued. Daichi shrugged,

“ _C’est la vie._ ” He walked past Suga, finding his suitcase on the floor. He quirked an eyebrow, turning back to look at his boyfriend. “Leopard print suitcase? Are you fucking kidding me?” he asked, holding it up.

Suga chuckled, “Don’t judge, I had to borrow one last minute from Kiyoko.” Daichi rolled his eyes, picking up the suitcase. Suga grabbed his hand luggage, pulling it onto his shoulder. “Last checks: All your lights out?”

“Yup.”

“Got someone to feed the hamsters?”

“Asahi’s coming in later today,”

“Got your passport?”

“In the side pocket of my bag,”

“No liquids in your hand luggage?”

“No, sir,”

“Know enough French to last the two weeks?”

Suga went pale, his eyes going wide. “ _Ou….oui?_ ” he answered weakly. Daichi laughed,

“Don’t worry, my family mostly all speak Japanese, and if they don’t, well, I’ll be here to translate for you.”

“Oh thank the Lord,” Suga heaved a sigh of relief. And with that, they left Suga’s flat,getting into the taxi waiting outside.

Their check in was fairly painless, and they had plenty of time before they were supposed to be boarding their flight. Suga grabbed Daichi’s hand, immediately pulling him across the airport. “Where are you going?” he asked weakly.

“Starbucks. I need coffee,” he answered quickly, and Daichi nodded. They’d probably both perform better with some caffeine in their system. Suga moaned as he took his first sip of coffee, relaxing into his seat. “That’s so much better…” he whispered, Daichi smiling.

“Think you’re able to function better now?”

“Uh-huh, totally,” Suga licked his lips. “How long is this flight again?”

Daichi grimaced, “About twelve hours.” Suga threw his head back as he grumbled.

“Kill me, how do you even survive a twelve hour flight?”

“I have a lot of films on my iPad, and music and if all else fails there’s reading and sleep, which I’m sure you’ll have no problem with, since you seem to be wearing your blanket.” Suga slapped his arm,

“It’s a jacket, Daichi. And it’s in fashion. Not like I can say the same for you,” he scolded, leaning into him. Daichi put his arm around him, kissing the top of his head. “Thanks for coming with me,” he whispered.

Suga shrugged, “Well, it was only natural. I haven’t properly met your whole family before, and we’ve been dating for long enough that it’s time I should,” he dismissed. “I’m sure they’re wonderful, just like you,” he added, snuggling into Daichi’s neck.

They heard a yap, and Suga shot up from his seat, scanning the crowd. He sucked in an excited breath, jumping up from his seat. There was a man sat a few seats down from them with a small fluffy dog in his lap. Suga practically ran over, instantly engaging the man in conversation. He bent down, stroking the dog softly as he continued chatting. He was always good at making friends - even more so when animals were involved. He loved every kind of animal, and seemed to be some sort of animal whisperer. Every animal he met seemed to instantly like him - it was actually sort of strange.

There weren’t a lot of people on their plane, but that was hardly a surprise. Not many people would opt for half a day of flying if it could be avoided. They pulled the armrests up, laying against each other. Suga’s head was in Daichi’s lap, and he was running his hands through the silver strands, watching Suga play Candy Crush. “Hey,” he said, Suga looking up at him.

“What is it?”

“You holding up okay?”

“Well I haven’t gone insane yet, so that’s definitely a plus.” Daichi ran his fingers over Suga’s cheekbones, smiling softly. Suga set the iPad down, leaning up a little bit. He pressed his lips against Daichi’s, holding himself up on Daichi’s shoulder. Suga’s lips tasted like the coffee he’d just drank, and they were soft and gentle and warm. He was glad that there weren’t many people on the flight, because there was no way he could have kept his hands off Suga for the entire twelve hours. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue fall into Suga’s mouth. They were practiced, and knew exactly how to kiss each other. Suga sat up more, and Daichi pressed his hands to Suga’s hips, pulling him into his lap. Suga’s hand travelled down Daichi’s broad chest, clasping at his shirt. He sucked on his lower lip tentatively, before pulling apart. Suga smiled, “I love the way you kiss me,” he said, sitting himself in his boyfriend’s lap. He leaned his head back against the wall of the plane, sighing contently. “Only seven more hours to go.”

“Wanna watch a film?” Daichi offered, Suga shrugged.

“Can I just sleep on you?”

“Shuffle back down, I’m gonna lose circulation in my legs if you’re sat on me.” Suga pouted, reluctantly laying back down, shutting his eyes.

“Your thighs are so comfortable,” he added. Daichi patted his arm,

“I know - it’s the only reason you’re dating me, right?”

“Damn...you were never supposed to find out…” he yawned sleepily, before relaxing as he lulled himself into sleep. Daichi started watching a movie,and he was about halfway through when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Noya: How’s mama and papa’s special vacation going???_

Daichi held his phone out, taking a picture of Suga’s sleeping face, sending it back without a caption.

_Noya: He’s like a lil angel :’)_

He smiled, pocketing his phone again. Suga always got on so well with everyone. He was a naturally popular guy who no one could really dislike. He didn’t have any worries about him making friends. But the idea of him meeting his family was terrifying. His family was important to him, and so was Suga. Suga had been in his life for ten years - more than that. He loved him deeply and tenderly, and he couldn’t imagine life without him anymore. And yet, there was the issue that they were both men. There was the possibility that some of his family just wouldn’t accept them. But that idea just seemed so alien. Daichi had never met anyone who disliked Suga - anyone who genuinely did not accept him or get on with him. He was close to his family, and he couldn’t even think about them doing that to him. But he was aware of how probable it was that they might reject them. He just didn’t know what he was going to do if that was going to happen.

The plane began shaking, and Daichi’s hand gripped the seat. Suga woke with a jerk, his eyes wide. “What was that?” he snapped.

“Turbulence, I think,” Daichi replied. Suga relaxed, blinking slowly.

“Why don’t you try going to sleep soon? The time might pass faster,”

“I don’t like sleeping on planes,” he answered quickly.

Suga furrowed his eyebrows, “Why not?”

“I have a fear of dying when I’m asleep,”

“You are really not fun to travel with,” Suga commented.

“I’m sorry I’m just aware of the risks…”

The silver haired man sighed, rolling over. “Babe, please, you’re worrying too much. What film are you watching?”

“Captain America 2,”

“Ooh, get the headphone splitter, I wanna watch,” he said, sitting up. Daichi watched him dig around in his bag, and he smiled. It was going to be okay. Everyone loved Suga. Even if his family was uncomfortable with him being gay, they would come to love him. Sugawara Koushi was just such a likeable person, he put people at ease, no matter the situation. He pulled Suga’s hand into his as he was plugging his headphones in, and his boyfriend grinned at him, snuggling close as Daichi unpaused the film.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda boring, I'm sorry ;_;  
> My tumblr is Anri-Kun!


End file.
